criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Gallan Westman
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = GallanWestman | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | C12App = true | Name = Gallan Westman | AKA = Professor Thaddeus The Second Axe-Head | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Darktow Isle (original home port, now exiled) Nicodranas (Current Home Port) | Family = | Connections = The Mistake (Former crew member) The Revelry (Former member) Ball-Eater (Crew Member) | Profession = Sailor/Carpenter | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is the ship's carpenter of the Ball-Eater, formerly carpenter and first mate of The Mistake. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Gallen Westman is a human with an unshaven and patchy beard, a mixture of scars and possible childhood acne making it incomplete. Skin is tinted dark from years of sunburn damage and general seafaring lifestyle. His hair is a lighter brown but appears darkened and matted down due to lacking maintenance of hygiene. He gets a giant visible scar on the back of his head from Jester's axe. Personality Gallan is an everyman with an everyman disposition. He is frightened when provoked but will fight in the hour of need. He also is a man that takes pride in his work and feels greatly accomplished when others sing his praises. Gallan Westman is also a diligent worker as he will continue the job he was enlisted to do even after the original crew and captain died. He has shown himself to be a warm and empathetic person despite the company he keeps and had become protective of the new crew of the Mist by the time they'd reached Darktow. Biography Background Prior to being encountered by the Mighty Nein, Gallan was a member of The Revelry who served upon the Pirate ship The Mist as its carpenter under the Pirate captain Javeed Jawgrasp. Gallan was ordered by Captain Jawgrasp to burn everything when the crew attacked the Mighty Nein. He was able to burn a great many important documents before being stopped. He engaged in combat with members of the Mighty Nein after going below deck. Highlights include being Suggested by Caleb Widogast to hide under a desk, nearly taking out Fjord, and Jester Lavorre accidentally almost killing him with an axe to the head. Jester Lavorre discovered that Gallan is still alive and still has an ax in his head. Caleb Widogast removed it and Caduceus Clay healed him. They proceed to interrogate him, and he cooperated after some resistance. He did not know very much about the Jawgrasp or Avantika's plans and said he was not very important. Nott cheered him up by pointing out that he was very important. He was the only survivor of a "brutal attack". Gallan seems to feel better thinking about the situation this way, but then becomes disturbed again when Nott mentions the axe that had been stuck in the back of his head. Since Gallan was the only surviving member of the original crew, Jester and Nott appointed him as the new first mate of the rechristened The Mistake. When the ship scrapes across reefs and starts taking on water, Gallan impressively patches a break in the hull. His patch job slows the breach to a slow leak that allows the ship to still sail until The Mistake can reach the island of Urukaxl. ' ' Gallan stayed behind on The Mistake to continue as much repairs as possible while the Mighty Nein went to the Squall Eater for a parlay with Avantika. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia * It is unusual to have Gallan the ship's carpenter appointed first mate, as that role typically goes to the ship's quartermaster. *When Fjord was removed from The Mistake and inducted into the Squall-Eater's crew, Gallan Westman as first mate was technically promoted to acting captain of The Mistake. *Gallan has admitted to be unable to read and write after he is asked by Nott to Change the Name of the The Mist to The Mistake. References Art: Category:Sailors Category:Appeared in Chapter 12 Category:Crew of The Mistake